for you (i'd do anything)
by VariousStories123
Summary: Miyuki Kazuya has done many a thing for love. He has done even more for Sawamura Eijun. (Or the Avengers AU that no one asked for.)


"You wanna join the Army kid?"

Miyuki gave a charming smile with just the right amount of teeth. "That's right."

The doctor gave him an unimpressed look before looking down at a clipboard that he held in his hand. "Says here that you didn't pass your physical."

"I'd assume that you'd accept anyone willing to serve their country." He mentally crossed his fingers for luck. Of course, it seemed the doctor wasn't buying it and he took out a rubber stamp, red with a cross on it.

"Sorry kid. We don't accept people willing to die."

* * *

Miyuki scowled as he left the building and kicked a stray rock. Then a voice interrupted his turmoiled thoughts, bright and teasing. "They didn't accept you?"

He turned to see a soldier with bright golden eyes and brown tousled hair. He scowled even harder as a smile threatened to break his mask. "Shut up Bakamura. And they thought I was too cool to join the Army."

Sawamura smiled at that and made his way over, slinging his arm around the other. "True that. With your dashing good looks and terrible personality, you attract all the ladies."

"Are you being sarcastic? I didn't know you were smart enough for sarcasm." Then Miyuki paused, his good mood rapidly fading. "I wanted to join you in the Army."

Sawamura frowned at that, making Miyuki face him. "I don't want you to join me in the Army. It's-"

"I know it's dangerous!" He snapped. Then he sighed, disentangling from Sawamura and standing a foot away. "Look, I don't want you to not come back. I don't want you to disappear like my dad did."

Sawamura's face softened and he hugged him, warm and so gentle for a soldier. "Look Miyuki, I'll come back. Don't worry about it."

But he would. Miyuki would always worry because Sawamura was selfless to a fault, because Sawamura was always the last to come back from the battlefield and the first to go.

He was going to join Sawamura if it was the last thing he ever did.

* * *

This doctor was strange, Miyuki could tell. Instead of telling him that he couldn't join the Army after looking at his paperwork, she only smiled and looked up, hands folded. "So you signed up in five different cities to get into the Army. That's some devotion."

Miyuki froze. Signing up in different cities was technically illegal but he was getting desperate. He smiled, all teeth and no lip. "Perhaps you go the wrong paperwork."

The doctor only laughed and waved her hand. "My name is Takashima Rei. I like your devotion and I have a once-in-a-lifetime offer for you."

This peaked his interest and he nodded slowly. "Go on."

Rei lifted her glasses. "Now it shows in your paperwork that you need glasses, a liability and that your growth is rather stunted and that you are physically weak." Her glasses flashed. "Now what if we told you that we could change all of that? That you could make sure you are the strongest, the fastest man ever alive?"

"I would ask you, who's 'we'?" He took a glance around the room. "I only see you."

Her smile only grew at that. "You're perceptive. The 'we' I'm speaking of is a team of scientists who wanted to make a perfect soldier in every aspect. And you, my boy, are perfect. All you need to do is say yes."

He clenched his fist at that. He could finally be with Sawamura. "I accept."

* * *

He was led to a private room with machinery and scientists swarming all around. He had been ordered to strip and to enter the machine with a smile and a warning that it would _hurt_.

He didn't care.

He wanted to join Sawamura in the Army and if this was the only way, then so be it.

* * *

It was painful.

Needles had poked every inch of his skin, injecting some strange serum inside and he had nearly screamed if not for his pride. It had taken what felt like forever for the needles to leave his body and towards the end, he felt like blacking out.

But he made it.

The machine had opened and he had been surprised to be able to see everything, crystal clear with no glasses. He could see Rei smiling, eyes sparkling and hands clasped together. "Looks like everything went well. We should have you ready for the Army in no time."

* * *

In a few months, he was prepped and ready to fight.

He was under no delusion that war would be pretty and he was rather well-accepting of the fact that he was going to have to kill someone but he was excited.

He was going to see Sawamura again.

* * *

Lies.

He didn't see Sawamura at all, much to his disappointment and was constantly either fighting or raising moral with the new "super soldier" program. He was basically the heroes Sawamura used to read about on his free time and he used that to console himself whenever a day passed without seeing the idiot.

Then it changed.

On one of his campaigns, a man had yelled his name pushing past the crowd and he had paused to see Sawamura waving at him, a wide grin on his face. Miyuki had launched himself off the stage then and for the first time, had picked up Sawamura in his arms.

"Howdy partner."

* * *

Life was not that simple.

His hands kept getting bloodied. Sawamura kept getting injured. It never seemed to end.

Was it never going to end?

He asks Sawamura this one day and he remembered Sawamura looking off into the distance and smiling, gentle as ever. "Everything ends sooner or later. It's just that this might be later." Then Sawamura thumped his back _(something that still hurt even if he was injected with super strength serum)_ and grinned. "Don't worry, we'll see the end! Together, partner!"

"Together."

* * *

Sawamura lied.

* * *

It was supposed to be a simple mission: infiltrate the enemy, bomb their headquarters then come back.

Sawamura Eijun never came back.

* * *

He couldn't do this.

Eijun was gone, he was gone, he was _gonegonegonegonegone!_

He was gone and dead just like his parents and too many good soldiers and this is what prompts him to take a suicide mission in the Arctic.

He doesn't want to come back.

 _(He can't come back. Not to an empty life.)_

* * *

His plane crashes just as he finished bombing the last enemy base.

He closes his eyes and allows himself to sink into nothingness.

* * *

"Hello Mr. Miyuki. How are you doing today?"

His eyes snapped open to see a white ceiling and next to him, a woman. The woman smiled disarmingly at him but he could feel a sense of wrongness welling up inside of him.

With that feeling, he breaks out of the room and finds himself from the 1900s to 2015.

* * *

Life goes on with little fanfare after that.

He'd always been remarkable at adapting to new situations and the fact that everyone he knew from Takashima Rei to some soldiers in his squad were dead, didn't faze him.

At least he pretended it didn't.

Instead he decided to join a group called the Avengers; a ragtag group of a god _("I am Furuya. Do you wish to engage in the game that is baseball?" "Um… not today."),_ a green monster _("My name is Chris. I take anger management classes so you needn't worry much.")_ _,_ a rich asshole in armor _("I'm Kuramochi. Don't bother me." "You're a big bright ball of sunshine aren't you?")_ , a woman ninja _("My name's Wakana." "...you remind me too much of Rei-chan.")_ and a man who could shoot anything anywhere _("M-My name is Kawakami." "Nice to meet you.")._

He stays with them through aliens and monsters and he thinks he can call them friends. He thinks that he can call them family.

Then his past comes back to bite him.

* * *

It starts with random murders.

A man in each of the crime scenes was wearing a black mask and a silver arm, a star imprinted in the metal. Miyuki had gone after him in a rage, sniffing him down the same way he did all of his targets and had caught up to him, fighting hand to hand, shield to arm.

Then he had knocked down his mask, hard and violently only to meet a familiar face, still as youthful as the day he lost him.

"Eijun?"

* * *

In a few weeks _(_ _and with Wakana, the super ninja woman's help)_ , he had tracked down Eijun in an abandoned hospital.

Eijun was waiting for them, once golden eyes dulled into coal and hands _(metal and not)_ crossed. His mask was on his face and his hair, shaggy and long was tied back into a ponytail, unkempt and dirty.

He had never wanted to both hug and slap someone so hard. "Eijun, it's me Kazuya."

Eijun only tilted his head before getting up, a sharp movement that had Wakana tensing. "I don't know any Kazuya." The younger raised his metal arm. "All I do know is that I have to get rid of you two."

Eijun charged, first at Miyuki and he swiftly dodged before aiming a fist as his face, hoping to knock the other out and take him back. Eijun only caught it in his metal hand, nearly crushing it and Miyuki had to kick the other to make him let go.

It become a choreographed dance after that. Dodge, kick, punch and then repeat. It had continued for so long that both of them forgot Wakana was even there.

Until she tasered Eijun.

Miyuki could only stare, flabbergasted and Wakana flashed him a smirk. "I know, you owe me one."

* * *

Wakana had told him, as they drived to a nearby hideout _(who knew Wakana knew so many?)_ that there were chances that Eijun would be put to death or at the very least, put to prison for his crimes, no matter the reasoning behind them.

Thus, they were going to hide him.

Of course, Miyuki was suspicious. Wakana had no reason to help him, no reason to hide Eijun and when he questioned her on this, he had only received a secretive smile.

"He saved my life once. I've always wanted to find him again."

* * *

Eijun was less than happy when he woke up and he had nearly ripped Miyuki's head off if not for the fact that he was bound and chained. After a while, when Eijun had silenced, he decided to talk to him. "My name's Miyuki Kazuya. We were friends."

Eijun only scowled and Miyuki took this as a cue to keep talking. "You went missing you know. A long time ago. I-I missed you."

"I'm not who you think I am."

"No," Miyuki agreed. "You're probably not but I missed you all the same."

* * *

It takes a while to wear him down. He tells him stories about their childhood, about their adulthood. He tells him about his "death" as well and about his failure to save him.

Eijun only listens with an impassive face.

* * *

It takes a month before they are finally found by the Avengers.

Director Kataoka looked almost disappointed in him and he managed to ignore the twinge of guilt long enough to escape their grips. They bounced around hotels and houses, avoiding any suspicious characters with Wakana's help.

But he can't run forever.

It's Iron Man _(Kuramochi was always smart)_ who catches up to him first.

He was closest to Kuramochi out of their band of merry men and he feels regret as he fights it out with the green-haired man.

"He's my friend," Miyuki said brokenly.

Kuramochi only snarled at him behind his metal mask. "So was I."

* * *

He escapes in the end with Eijun _(and he brings Wakana too because it'd be too unfair for her to be arrested when she helped them so much)_ to a far off land, away from the Avengers and away from whomever would want to arrest the two of them.

No one would ever take Eijun again.

Never again.

* * *

 _(They live a happy life.)_


End file.
